Image placement, scaling and skew are some of the parameters used to assess the quality of a printed image, for example an image printed with a digital or offset printing press. Each of these parameters may be measured on a printed image and the measurement used to calibrate the press to correct any deviations from the desired image placement, scaling or skew. Currently, these and other calibration parameters are measured with an optical ruler or a simple ruler. The effective use of an optical ruler requires a knowledgeable operator. And, optical rulers are expensive. Simple rulers often do not provide sufficiently accurate and reliable measurements.